Asymmetrical Love?
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: Every since Kid agreed to take the Thompson girls as his weapons, Liz began to fall for that proper yet OCDish shinigami. The only problem, can Kid love anyone or anything for that matter that is asymmetrical?


Asymmetrical Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Death the Kid, as much as I wish I did. Neither do I own Liz or Patty.

I only write fanfic about them.

Liz sighed into the night as her head laid upon one side of Kid's chest, as he slept soundly almost to the point he could have been mistaken to be really dead, the only reason she knew he wasn't cause she could hear his steady heartbeat in her ear. Directly across from her, Patty mirrored her position exactly on his left side, sleepy heavily, occasionally mumbling something about giraffes.

Now this sleeping position may seem strange to some but it was quite logical, well logical to Kid at least.

It became quite obvious in their early mission days that the D.W.M.A. was not willing to front the expense for three separate hotel rooms let alone a room with with three separate beds with the exact lengths, widths and at the exact angle that has been measured to be made sure.

Lord Death attempted to accommodate his son by providing them with a room with two beds but even that became problematic. Kid almost failed a mission due to exhaustion because he spent the night before obsessing over the fact that the amount of people in the beds were uneven since the Thompson girls slept together and he was alone.

It was after that incident that Kid decided on this option, of course it took allot of careful planning and attempts at different potions to get it correct. It wasn't fool proof either, it took a extra fifteen minutes for him to measure out exactly where they are to sleep exactly. Plus if the girls moved too much in their sleep it threw off his symmetry and with as hyperactive as Patty was when she was awake, she was worse in her sleep. Their were many times Kid awoke upset because Patty had broken the symmetry or worse she had fallen off the bed completely, although he suspected after the third time of falling that she was doing it purposefully so she could laugh at his reaction.

As for Liz she did not mind the sleeping arrangement, to be honest she was secretly overjoyed by it, being given the side that held the heart she desired to be part of. See since Kid first agreed to partner with the girls she had been secretly falling for him.

It had to be kept in secret from him for two reasons, one was she would be mortified if he knew, and the secondly Liz was not sure if Kid could ever love her on her own.

Liz carefully shifted her head so she could look at Kid easier without breaking symmetry enough that would upset him when he woke. She took a deep breath in,the pale moonlight accentuated Kid's pale skin even more, making him look even more beautiful in her eyes.

From those soft lips that made hers tingle at the thought of kissing him to those intense golden eyes that were now hidden from her sight. As her gaze went up further she saw those bangs that caused him so much grief, the one thing that he despised about himself because it made asymmetrical.

Liz knew how much he hated them, she herself had attempted to help him dye the stripes several times but each time it only seemed to make him more upset despite how much she tried to comfort him.

She bit her lip slightly as she thought to her self, still studying his bangs,"Kid hates anything asymmetrical, what makes me any different? Is it possible he could love someone who was asymmetrical?" Liz doubted he could, since even their first meeting he had been comparing her to Patty whether it was her height, hair length or her cupsize. "He would never see me as his 'perfect symmetry.' Not on my own." she thought again, lightly sighing again.

She cast her gaze downward, passed the crisp white shirt she was laying upon, to his hands. The hands that only held her in weapon form but nothing more. She studied them in the moonlight as well, they seemed so delicate and nimble, each dawning a identical skull ring on the exact same finger as the other, another byproduct of his symmetry madness.

Liz had always been curious about how they felt, being in weapon form she could only feel the cold metal of the gun but nothing of his actual touch. Were they worn from the use of their gun forms through out their missions or were they dry from excessive use of antibacterial products that he used to keep himself germ free despite he was a shinigami? In any case Liz wanted to know.

She glanced back up at him to make sure he was still asleep and slowly began to slid her hand under his. For a brief second he stirred in his sleep and Liz froze, biting her lip. If he caught her, it would be disastrous. She watched him calm down and slid her hand fully under his, surprised by how it felt. She neither felt as they were worn or dry, but she found his hand soft and warm. A light smile found her face, she didn't know why but she seemed less frustrated over her former thoughts, holding Kid's hand. Calmer as well, to the point she felt sleepy. Liz closed her eyes, thinking to her self "I should let go. Kid will lose it if he awakes to this..." She yawned again, feeling even sleepier, her mind hazy. "Y..yeah...I'll let go in minute..." she thought drifting into happy dreams of Kid and her.

.


End file.
